The present invention relates to computer programming, and deals more particularly with automated techniques for ensuring that system central processing unit (“CPU”) power is not a bottleneck when migrating logical partitions from one system to another system or systems (e.g., in the event of a system evacuation).
The term “logical partitioning” refers to the ability to make a server run as if it were two or more independent servers. When a server is logically partitioned, the resources on the server are divided into subsets called logical partitions. Processors, memory, and input/output (“I/O”) devices are examples of resources that can be assigned to logical partitions. A logical partition runs as an independent logical server with the processor, memory, and I/O resources allocated to it. Examples of software that can be installed and run on logical partitions include the AIX®, i5/OS™, and Linux® operating systems and Virtual I/O Server (“VIOS”) software. (“AIX” is a registered trademark, and “i5/OS” is a trademark, of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both. “Linux” is a registered trademark of Linus Torvalds in the United States, other countries, or both.)